


A Glass of Wine

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Marquis de Lafayette, Top Thomas Jefferson, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Lafayette is used to coming home to Thomas and Alexander in either a heated debate or a heated session in the bedroom, either way he has found a glass of wine pairs well with both situations.





	A Glass of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated anything in forever, and I am so sorry for that. I have been going through a lot, but wanted to slowly get back into writing, so I wrote this little thing as a warm up before getting to work on to some of my other stories which are most definitely going to be updated soon. I hope anyone who reads enjoys!

Lafayette entered his shared New York City apartment to the familiar sounds of low groans and desperate moans of pleasure. This was not such an odd thing for him to come home to, so he took his time before seeing just what was going on down the hall, even pouring himself a glass of wine to enjoy first. He placed two gifts up on the kitchen shelf which he’d gotten while in France for his two lovers, both of which seemed completely oblivious to his presence. 

The sounds from the bedroom rolled through him in small waves of pleasure. 

He finally got up and made his way into the bedroom leaning against the bedrooms doorframe with a small smirk.

 

“I see someone has managed to get himself into trouble already.”

 

“Laf… please,” a quivering voice that was muffled by pillows managed to get out, “he’s torturing me.”

 

Alexander was on his hands and knees, his head buried into the pillows, and fully naked. Behind him sat Thomas with a sizeable toy he was thrusting in and out of him at a mercilessly slow speed.

It wasn’t an unusual sight at all in their lives. 

 

“What did he do now?” Lafayette sat on the other edge of the bed to take off his shoes and blazer.

 

“He,” Thomas began to punctuate each word with his hand’s movement, “hid important files so a meeting with Washington had to be postponed for another week so he could get more public support.”

 

“I said I'm sorry, Th-, p- please, just stop teasing… please,” Alex pulled away ever so slightly from the toy, but Thomas pulled him back onto it.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Thomas asked expectantly.

 

“Getting caught by you,” the younger man groaned out.

 

Lafayette sighed as Alex ignoring the route of his punishment, “I see,” he rubbed a wide circle on his younger boyfriend’s back and got back up to change out of his clothes completely, only leaving his hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

 

Small shallow sobs vibrated through Alex’s body, he latched on to Lafayette as soon as he felt the dip in the bed, plunging his head into the Frenchman’s abdomen.

 

“Mon pauvre petit lion, “Lafayette ran his fingers through his dark hair, “you know you can use your word if you need to, yes?”

 

Alex gave a nod in acknowledgement, but shook it off. He didn't need his safeword to get out of this, but he did wish Thomas would just get over it and fuck him into the mattress with his actual cock instead of the toy. If he used the safeword he'd have the comforting affection of both his boyfriends, but everything else would stop as well.

 

“Daddy, please,” Alexander begged once more, arching his back up so he could shift over, looking up at both of the men he was between.

 

Thomas let him guide his free hand towards his throbbing member. The Virginia’s eyes fluttered shut as he moved his hand.

 

“Darlin, what'd you do wrong?”

 

Alex bit his lip softly before answering, “I moved important files to buy myself more time.”

 

“Why were you punished for that, Baby?”

 

“It isn't right to intentionally delay important things.”

 

“And?”

 

“It could have set us back months.”

 

“And you will?”

 

“Not do it again… unless there’s an emergency.”

 

Thomas shook his head and sighed, “at least you’re kind of trying,” he mumbled before pulling Alex up for a warm kiss, “good job, sugar.”

 

Thomas knew Alex probably would do it again at some point, but this would do for now. He repositioned the smaller man so that both he and Lafayette had better access to his entire body. The low, uneven pants, indicating exactly what he wanted as his body squirmed with desire for something, any part of them to touch him.

 

Lafayette carefully and slowly placed his member in the awaiting mouth, Alex took it like the object of comfort he saw it as. His mouth moved slow but rhythmically as he felt Thomas slowly align himself up with his hole. 

Alexander moaned around Lafayette as he took every inch with immense pleasure, his body moving involuntarily toward the source of satisfaction. He listened as he recieved sweet compliments in French and in the familiar warm Virginian accent. 

 

It was an evening full of absolute bliss. 

  
  


Their jobs kept them all busy, so between the three of them it was almost hard to find time to spend together. Maybe that’s why Alex liked to stretch the rules when they were both here, he knew Thomas would go a little easy on him and Lafayette was always there to comfort and remind him how good he was for taking his punishment so well. 

 

As they all met their climaxes and began to slowly calm down Alex laughed.

 

“You have to admit, that was one of my best stalling techniques yet.”

 

Thomas groaned, “when I found those files in your desk I wanted to choke you, but then I remembered you’d probably enjoy that too much,” he rolled over to wrap his arm around Alex’s waist, pulling him into his arms.

 

“You two get up to the oddest things,” Lafayette chuckled as he pulled the covers over them. “\why can’t you simply find a… compromise?”

 

“Would we be the Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton you know and love if we did such a thing?” Thomas questioned. 

 

Alex looked up with a raised eyebrow, “I think my name should be first in that statement.”

 

“What?” Thomas peaked over the smaller man’s shoulder, “what did that have to do with anything? Why does your name just have to be first? Are you compensating for something?”

 

“Jeffershi-”

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Lafayette quickly regretted suggesting anything at all, “how about we all just go to sleep, you two can argue in the morning.”

 

“Fine…” Alex’s mouth formed a small pout before he finally let out a small, “goodnight, I love you both.”

 

The two laughed, but naturally replied:

 

“Bonne nuit mon amour.”

 

“Goodnight my love.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
